


Sweet Prince 《親愛的小王子》

by wolfandstars



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfandstars/pseuds/wolfandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在牢房深處囚禁著一個屠殺了一整個種族的犯罪，這一天，王子來到了牢房中....<br/>發生在某個平行世界裡的故事。<br/>R18有，請自行斟酌閱讀。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act.1

**Author's Note:**

> Now cracks a noble heart. Good-night, sweet prince;  
> And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest.
> 
> -Hamlet, Act V

 

 

 

這個男人在這裡已經不知道有多久了，從他當上守衛開始，就知道有這樣一個固定的哨位，可以看見這個在地牢深處的單位，守衛被特別吩咐要注意這個囚犯的動靜，儘管沒有說明原因。事實上，這個工作似乎已經存在了相當長的一段時間，雖然他們通常無權過問囚犯的姓名和身分，但是從他待在這裡的年歲看起來，他肯定來頭不小。聽某個老守衛說，在他看守地牢的五十年間，他從沒有看過這個囚犯變老，哪怕他自己已經白了頭髮，那囚犯，在他玻璃做的監牢裡，仍如同他第一天看到他時一樣。

是了，他一定是個阿薩皇族，他一定是個皇親國戚，他們說。聽說他犯下了不可饒恕的罪孽，他滅絕了一個國度，聽說，約頓海姆的冰雪直到現在都還凝固著當年的血跡，當年阿斯加德之王終於找到並且阻止這個狂暴的戰士時，他便站在由約頓人屍體所堆疊出來的山峰上狂妄地大笑著；他引發了毀滅一切的山崩，殺死了約頓的國王和他所有的子嗣，另一個種族於是從九界的家譜上徹底消失，再也不復見，一直到今日，那個曾經繁榮的冰雪之國儼然經成為霧之國的延伸之境，成為海姆冥界的前院，成為無人逗留與涉足的荒野。

這是一樁令人髮指的罪行，但是一個不朽者真的擁有這樣的力量嗎？他懷疑，但一個瞎眼的老囚犯告訴他，那是因為這個曾經的神祇，一個曾經被諸神所愛，如今卻被唾棄的墮落之神，為了得到無上的力量而與死之王國的女王締結了契約，他們謠傳著，他與死亡結盟，為死亡的女神收集更多的靈魂供她在陰間奴役來得到只有死亡可以帶給他的力量，這讓他成為九界中最窮兇惡極的罪犯，他被剝奪了名字，剝奪了力量和身分，正在此接受永久的懲罰。

罪人啊，他心想，看著這個低頭不語彷彿在懺悔的男子心想，儘管約頓海姆和他們有著世仇，但是怎樣的人才會心狠手辣到連孩子和老人都不放過？他在那張臉上尋找著罪深涅重之人會有的表情，他們都知道，那種罪孽是會腐蝕一個人的容貌的，就像他見過的那些重犯，他們每個人的臉上都銘刻著靈魂的墮落和腐壞，他們的眼神空洞並且瘋狂，不論他們有著怎樣的膚色和長相，無一例外地，他們都看起來猥瑣而且扭曲，每一寸皮膚上都有著令人不恥的顏色。

但不知道為什麼，這個囚犯其實並沒有其他牢房裡的傢伙那樣齷齪。事實上，他看起來異常地乾淨，這是他所能想到最好的形容。從他當上守衛以來，他還沒有見過這個男人目露凶光，沒有抱怨，沒有詢問，沒有問候，他從不像那些新來的戰犯一樣拍打玻璃或破口大罵，也不像其他囚犯一樣發出噪音或試圖越獄，他不大吼著諸神對他不公，也不對守衛口出惡言，各種意義而言，他是個模範囚徒，但是很奇怪地他也不像其他安分守己的囚犯一樣，過了些日子便開始和守衛攀交情討點好處，這讓他的存在反而變得比其他任何囚犯都還要令人不安；輪班要看守他的守衛總是在猜想，這是個怎樣的人，他是不是真的瘋了，他的沉默是不是代表他在計劃著什麼？他們總是神經緊張地看著他，看著他用餐，看著他鍛鍊自己，看著他閱讀同樣的幾本書，日復一日。

沒關係的，他會放棄的。老一輩的守衛會這樣說，他們最後都會的，那些無期徒刑的囚徒。先是減少了掙扎和反抗，然後是閉起嘴少了叫囂和怒罵，他們的眼神會逐漸失去光采，他們最後會動也不動地接受了死亡才能終結的懲罰，誰不會放棄呢？他們不會有機會呼吸牢房以外的空氣或是被陽光照耀，只有死亡，自然的死亡，才是他們最後的安息和解脫，他們最後都會祈禱冥府的女神對他們微笑，接納他們充滿罪惡的魂魄，但在這之前他們的肉身屬於阿私加德的律法，他們的時間屬於那些他們奪走的性命。

而這個囚徒已經失去了言語，他的藍色眼神也看起來如同死灰一般。他應該也放棄了才對，那些健身地舉動更像是在沒有白天與黑夜的牢房裡保持清醒和消耗時間的手段，那些書也更像是對於過往記憶的懷念與弔唁。他們從未交談，而他也無法從其他人身上問出什麼，他們只是日復一日地在看得到彼此的沉默中消耗掉對囚犯而言失去意義的時間。他們說他的刑期是永恆的，他將在這做牢房裡度過他被賜予的時間，這是屬於不朽之人的懲罰，比死亡還要難堪的，靈魂的腐朽與棄置，永恆的詛咒和折磨。

 

* * *

 

 

星期四下午，他們帶來了新的犯人。

這天他也在無名囚犯的牢房前看守，他看見這個囚犯一如以往地正在撐著地板鍛鍊自己，對於新來者只抱以了匆匆的一瞥，但是這次他不像以往繼續他的動作，而是停了下來。

他的臉上仍然沒有表情，可是他走近了玻璃帷幕，這足以讓他警覺起來。可他沒有做錯什麼，他想，或許他還是該叫他退回去……

突然間，無名的囚徒開口了：「阿斯加德面臨了戰爭？」

那個聲音沙啞而且有些疲憊，一開頭甚至有些彆扭，好像他已經這麼久沒有說話，突然再次重拾起語言令他的舌頭感到困惑一樣。他驚訝於這個男人低沉有力的聲線，更對他的知識感到奇怪，但他沒有說。

不，那是地方的叛亂，他回答，不確定自己為什麼要解釋這個，那是王子平定騷亂帶回來要審訊的囚犯。

囚犯聽到他這樣說，並沒有冷靜下來：「告訴你的王子，他們之中有危險人物，你們要立刻檢查他們。」

他愣了一下，然後嗤之以鼻。你又知道什麼了？老骨頭，你在這裡已經多久了？

「那是魔雷基的士兵，黑暗精靈。」

他大笑起來，黑暗精靈已經千年沒有出現了！他們早就被消滅，九界中踏破鐵鞋也看不見一個，這些哪裡是黑暗精靈？這只是瓦頓海姆的雜兵，這傢伙一定是在這裡待太久，腦子糊塗了。

囚犯對他的反應不為所動：「你必須通知王子，如果真的有魔雷基的士兵在裡面，你能為此負責嗎？」

誰會相信你說的話？他不高興地問，就算有，又怎麼了？只不過是一個黑暗精靈，等到王子下來巡視時，也會處理的。

囚犯沉默一下，緩緩地說：「這個尊貴的王子，受到你們的愛戴吧。」

當然，他有點不耐煩地說，阿斯加德上下都愛他，他勇敢，機智而且正直善良，他會成為最好的國王，他是阿斯加德的驕傲。

「你見過他？」

怎麼可能，他只是個三等守衛，但是他沒說，他說是，算是撒了謊，反正眼前這人是個囚犯，他知道什麼？

噢，他們的王子，他該從哪裡說起才好？他是毋庸置疑是阿斯加德最明亮的燈火和最沈靜的黑夜，他受到如此愛戴，簡直不像是真的，這是一個戰士和智者，如同他父親一樣，強大但是充滿智慧，他通曉戰爭的藝術、魔法的奧妙和九界的歷史，他冰雪聰明，而且通情達理，深按人情世故，每個人都愛他，恨他的也無法詆毀他，他是金宮和整個國度的寵兒與喜悅，他是阿斯加德一切美德所創造出的典範，沒有人不知道他的名字，除了一個被時間遺忘的囚犯。

王子的才智令眾人折服，他的美貌讓少女們為他瘋狂，男子欽佩他的智慧和勇敢，孩子們希望有一天長大能為他而戰，阿斯加德的敵人則恐懼他的力量和智謀，他的子民愛戴他，儘管他還未繼承這個國度，但是他們為了那個日子有一天會降臨而充滿欣喜與期待，他們看著王子，總是會感到無限的驕傲與崇敬，當王子微笑時他們也會跟著微笑起來，因為這個年輕的美麗的王子是那樣討人喜歡，他的眼睛是九界裡最美的翠綠，黑髮就像阿斯加德最深最寧靜的子夜，洛基，他們的王子，被諸神所愛，被九界所歌頌的名字。

當然，他沒有告訴囚犯這些，他不配知道他們王子的一切，他心想。囚犯聽完了這樣的回答只是點點頭，他瞪著那群新來者的眼神如此銳利，但也只有那一兩秒鐘，轉瞬即逝，等到他跟上他的目光時，囚犯已經回去繼續他的鍛鍊了，他有些骯髒的金髮沾染了更多的汗水，滴落在純白的地板上。而那是他第一次產生了一種想法，這個人或許沒有像其他被永久囚禁的罪犯一樣放棄了生命。

但是他很快的把這個念頭拋在腦後，繼續履行他的職責。

就像他所想得一樣，當天的稍晚，地牢裡來了訪客。

「敬禮！」他聽見這個呼叫，立刻朝著空氣行禮；他的哨位偏遠，但他可是阿斯加德引以為傲的士兵，他當然也沒有轉頭去看是誰來到了地牢，但他可以猜想，他可以從腳步聲理判斷有多少人。

他不安地看了一眼牢房，囚犯似乎沒有聽見這個聲音，那樣最好。

「恢復你的職責，士兵。」一個年輕的聲音穿過了地牢裡囚犯們的鼓譟和咒罵聲，證實了他的猜想，那個平靜清澈，充滿力量和自信的嗓音令他的精神為之一振，那只有一個可能，儘管他無法轉頭去看，但是他仍然難以控制自己內心的激動，噢，這是多麼大的好運：「他們準備好回答我的問題了嗎？」

「我不能確定，王子殿下……」守衛的班長回答，他正想專心聆聽下去，但一瞬間，他突然像是被某種無聲的能量貫穿了一樣感到一陣戰慄，他眼前的囚犯突然彈了起來，跨過空曠的牢房旋風似的停在距離聲音傳來最進的那個玻璃角落，試著要看見什麼；這是他第一次看見囚犯做出這種事情，這個毫無生氣的犯人在瞬間像是活過來了一樣，像是冬眠過後甦醒的野獸，那種氣勢令他膽寒。

從未有一刻他看起來那樣……活著。他過去無法映照任何光彩的眼睛燃起了某種渴望，某種必須被滿足的慾求，那讓他全身上下原本靜止著的肌肉彷彿流過了復甦的血液一樣充滿了力量，那也是他第一次意識到，眾神之父在上，這傢伙是強壯的；他現在全身上下不經意散發的能量讓他就算只是站在角落也感覺極端的危險，他靠在魔法帷幕上的拳頭讓他神經緊張，因為他們好像只要一碰，牢籠的隔閡就會碎成千百片，雖然他知道這不可能……

退後！他大叫，出於不安，高舉起自己的長槍威嚇他，但是囚犯沒有動，他仍然試圖伸長脖子看見那個王子，退後！他再一次大叫，但徒勞無功，囚犯似乎發現他無法看見王子，所以他開始大叫，那聲音令他膽寒，像是野獸的怒吼一樣低沉，卻又渾厚有力得可以將人穿透，將所有其他的叫囂都壓過。這是他們從未見過的。

「洛基！」他大叫，所有守衛都舉起長槍戒備起來，但是誰也沒法阻止他，他們的聲音被他蓋過，宛如洪鐘蓋過市井的嘈雜：「王子！」

他的聲音粗啞，但是帶著某種冷靜，那和那些從其他牢房裡傳來的宣洩與瘋狂完全不同，他知道他在做什麼，他也知道他這樣做會有什麼後果，他甚至知道這個王子的名字，他驚恐地心想，他從未告訴過他，但是他卻知道？多麼大膽，竟敢直呼王子的名諱，他憤怒地大吼想要嚇退他，但是一個清脆的聲音已經從他身後傳來，不悅地問：「怎麼回事？」

他愣愣地轉頭，看見俊秀的王子身穿著綠色的披風，一頭秀髮整齊地編織和梳理落在肩上和身後，綠色的眼睛正注視著他，眉頭緊皺。

噢，他從未這樣近距離地看過這尊貴的容顏，他真美，他為自己的念頭感到尷尬而且羞恥，但是這是不能否認的，這個王子比起英俊，更接近俊秀……也許是因為他的年輕，他仍然帶著少年會有的青澀和柔軟，他的肌膚和眉眼有著少女一樣的光澤和光采，但他臉上卻又有著不容錯認的稜角。他吞了吞口水，張大嘴巴不知道該說什麼。

「退開，士兵。」王子對他點頭，然後走向了玻璃的帷幕，那太危險了，他們不能讓王子那麼靠近，這個人是危險的，如果他傷到了王子，或是對王子口出惡言，他一定會讓他非常後悔……

「罪人，」王子皺起眉頭，看著眼前頭髮散亂，滿臉鬍渣的男子，瞇起了雙眼：「你憑什麼呼叫我的名字？誰給你這樣的權力？」

男人微笑了，他的藍眼睛此刻滿溢著情緒，複雜而深邃，卻又帶著苦澀和嘲諷。王子的眼睛盯著這個囚犯，就像囚犯看著他一樣專注並且激烈，帶著一些好奇和緊張。

低下你的視線！一個守衛大吼，他這才慌慌張張地想起這是不成體統的，他看著王子紋風不動而囚犯低下視線。

「請原諒我的失禮，尊貴的王子。」囚犯輕笑起來，聲音沙啞而且疲憊，看著地板：「我認得您帶來的敵人。」

王子瞇起眼睛。守衛正想開口，警告王子這是個危險的犯人，王子就舉起手制止了他。

「說下去。」他命令道。

「他們之中有一個曾在多年前與我交手，」囚犯緩緩地說，語氣平靜：「如果您對黑暗精靈了解得足夠，您應該知道乙太之石對他們的影響。」

「我聽過這樣的傳說，他們變得狂暴而且力大無窮，一但石頭與他們結合，就無法被分開。」王子回答，聲音清亮。

「是的。」囚犯回答，眼神仍然停在石地板上：「您的士兵最好要檢查一下他們是否持有這樣的東西，我曾經因此而吃過苦頭，當他們從監牢中逃脫時……」

「搜索所有的囚犯，馬上。」王子立刻說，打斷了他，幾個守衛遲疑了一下，看向了他們的領隊。

「王子殿下，」領隊小心翼翼地問：「這是個重犯，或許……」

「我知道我在做什麼，除非你要違逆我，或能證明他是錯的，否則你會照我說的去做。」領隊這次沒有遲疑，立刻指示守衛前往牢房，王子則走向前，看著囚犯。

「你的名字？」王子問：「看著我，罪人。」

餘下的侍衛緊張的看著這個犯人抬起頭，他們都可以感覺到這個人有多危險，但是王子似乎一點也不擔心這點，當然他們之間有著一層堅不可摧的玻璃帷幕和九界最強的魔法，但是他們都可以感覺到，有什麼東西幾乎無法被那層隔閡擋下，從他的身上散發出來，他們視線交會的瞬間，有某種激烈得像是要燃燒起來一樣熾熱，王子豪不畏懼地看向他宛如一個高貴的戰士凝視巨大的野獸。

「……」和他的視線相反，他的語氣冷靜：「索爾。」

王子沉默了一下，好像在思索他該做何反應。

 

「殞落之神，」他最後這樣說，眼神多了一點戲謔，但是語氣意外地平板：「殞落之神，鮮血的狂戰士，死亡之神的情人和被詛咒的名字，我知道你，我父親提起過你，勉勵我不要過於驕矜自大，或沈迷於對於力量的追求。」

「國王非常明智。」囚犯停頓一下，加了一句，聲音低沉而粗糙：「尊貴的王子。」

王子回以一個冷笑：「而你……」

 

一陣巨大的聲響傳來，伴著驚慌的叫喊，撞擊和吼叫的聲音穿過了地道到他們耳邊，充滿恐懼和混亂，其他的囚犯開始騷動，他們眼前的這一個則陷入了死亡一般的沉默，所有人都僵在原地：囚犯的警告來得太遲了。

但是王子幾乎是在瞬間反應過來：「不計代價阻止他。」他對著守衛說：「你，立刻去要求上面增援，剩下的人跟我來……」

 

他立刻跑了起來，朝著另一頭的備用出入口狂奔，他跑得那麼急促，心臟都要跳出了胸口，他隱約聽見了那個囚犯的叫喊，但是他沒有聽見那是什麼，他更沒有看見在一片混亂中王子露出的微笑，和囚犯深邃的，焦急的眼睛。

 

 

 

_啊，請千萬小心，我親愛的小王子，_

_在諸神面前我別無所求，只盼他們對你青春的年歲寬容，_

_我祈求戰爭之神給與你他的庇佑，並向歲月的主人祈禱你的純潔永駐；_

_你那玫瑰般的年少，你那豐盈的肌膚和雙手，和你冰雪一般晶瑩的心，_

_我祈求他們永不死去，永不腐壞，永不凋謝，永不更改……_

 

_我親愛的小王子啊。_

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉，未滿法定年齡者請左轉自己離開謝謝。

這座牢房裡的燈是不會熄的。

 

為了保證來自九界各處最危險的罪犯不會在黑暗中做出危害阿斯加德的舉動，他們的一舉一動都隨時要被守衛看見，沒有隱私，沒有自由，他們被展示在由魔法強化的玻璃帷幕後，宛如世界上最詭異的收藏。

在走道的深處，一個男人坐在地上，他耳邊迴盪的不是寂靜，而是尖銳的嘲笑。

 

『看呀，看呀，這是誰呀？』

『是誰如此狼狽？是誰如此落魄？』

 

那隻烏鴉仰著頭叫著，聲音像是一個女人，卻又有著鳥類的嘶啞，牠站在床頭的柱子上，漆黑的眼裡映照著坐在角落，正拉扯著自己一頭金色的亂髮，神情痛苦而瘋狂的強壯男人。

 

『這不是諸神所愛的王子嗎？這不是阿斯加德的太陽？』

 

「住口！住口！」男人大吼，試圖摀住自己的耳朵：「把牠弄出去，守衛！我不該遭受這種刑罰！」

 

『是誰呀？是誰呀？是誰現在被九界唾棄，眾叛親離？』

 

「住口！」他跳起來大吼，抓起了地上的夜壺朝牠扔去，烏鴉沒有閃躲但也沒有被打中，夜壺撞在了牆上，透明帷幕的另一端立刻傳來嚴厲的咒罵。

 

『是誰呀？是誰現在要永遠在這裡等到肉體腐爛，等到阿斯加德毀滅？是誰將永不見天日，永遠被後人所唾棄？』

 

而烏鴉還在笑，笑得越來越像是某個他此刻才終於想起來的聲音。

他驚愕地看著玻璃帷幕上自己的倒影，這是他多日以來第一次站起來，也是他第一次抬起視線，所以當他看見了自己臉孔時，他忍不住一陣錯愕，而當他看向那隻烏鴉時，他明白了什麼。

 

牠沒有倒影。

 

從那一天開始他就知道了，那是隻只有他看得到的烏鴉，那不是他在瘋狂傲會和痛苦中產生的幻覺，不是他譴責自己的良知，那是死亡，那是死亡化身成的幻影，在他永恆的懲罰中嘲笑著他。

 

或許眾神之父對此一無所知，或許這是他刑罰的一部分，但是他已無力去猜想，在烏鴉永無止盡的嘲諷中他坐了下來，用手摀住耳朵，開始他永恆的折磨。

 

 

 

*

 

有很長一段時間，地牢裡除了鮮血和燃燒的味道之外什麼都聞不到。燈光仍然亮著，戰鬥已經結束，守衛抬出屍體和清理破碎的玻璃的動作持續著，直到再也沒有一點騷動的痕跡被留下來為止，但空氣裡仍然有那種他所熟悉的氣味，讓他閉上眼睛就開始回想起他上一次聞到這種混合氣味的場景，而那並不是他最想回憶起的畫面。

 

他坐在地上，靠在自己的床邊。這是他僅有的家具之一，並不特別舒服的一張床，對他的身材來說算是勉強湊合，多數時候他甚至不坐在上面，他已經漸漸養成了習地而坐的習慣，此刻他的頭枕在床沿，腦海中不斷試圖壓抑那氣味牽引出來的記憶。

 

然後一雙手突然蓋住了他的眼睛。

「為什麼這個表情？」

那細緻的聲音問，帶著少年那種無辜的戲謔和慵懶，他對此只是輕微吃了一驚，但他沒有移動。

「知道你沒事，我就放心了。」他說，某種像是花的味道漸漸蓋過了那令他不適的氣味……百合？玫瑰？他知道這個味道，但是他在哪聞過呢？

他從未有一刻擔心玻璃帷幕外正看著他的守衛看見這一幕。他知道他們是什麼也看不見的，什麼也聽不到的，這是某種魔法，但是他不會過問細節。

「我沒有那麼好對付，」那個舒舒服服躺在他床上的人這樣說，手沒有放開：「兩個守衛得找人治療，不過我殺了他，那個黑暗精靈。」

「黑暗精靈不會無故出現，」囚犯回答：「乙太還安全嗎？」

他的問題換來了一陣輕笑，完全愉快的那種，像個被逗樂的孩子。

「你怎麼會認為我會和一個囚犯討論國家機密？」對方反問他。

「那麼，您為什麼會到這裡來？」囚犯把他的手握在手裡，這才睜開眼睛：「我親愛的王子？」

他轉過頭，看著床上穿著綠色絲綢夜衣，一手撐著腦袋的黑髮男子，後者已經打傘了原本編好的頭髮，瞇著大大的翠綠眼睛，就像一只貓一樣望著他。

「我來是因為有人需要獎賞。」他回答，移動了雙腿，光滑的乳白色長腿彼此摩擦，讓囚犯的藍眼睛追隨著那個動作像在垂涎獵物的狼，他對此報以微笑，翻了個身站起來，面對著他在他的腿上坐下，像他惹人憐愛的小情人一樣，而不是一個神域之國的王子。

「為什麼這樣的表情？」王子問，身手輕觸了囚犯抿緊的嘴，歪著腦袋的模樣既像好奇又像調情。這或許就是他身上最特殊的魅力所在：他既不長得完全柔美，卻也不陽剛，他的顴骨線條分明，眉眼之間卻又有種陰柔得令人遐想的氣質，那幾乎看起來像是挑逗，但出現在一張那麼明亮端正的臉上，配著純潔爽朗的表情，令人對他更感到好奇，而每當他盯著自己瞧時，總令他感到一陣從從脊髓深處傳上來的戰慄，好像他知道自己面前是一只正在發情轉變的年輕野獸，正用那雙大眼睛窺視著眼前的樂土。

「我擔心你的安危。」他說，張開嘴時王子細嫩的手指上滑了他的耳際，替他把一頭骯髒的金髮梳到耳後，然後因為那觸感而流露出了短暫的，幾乎像是飢渴一樣的眼神：「我聞到鮮血的味道。」

「我還活著。」他笑，然後拉開了領子，露出肩膀上那新鮮的細小傷口：「只是多了一些口子。」

索爾沒有往下看，他知道他袍子底下有什麼。

「那麼，這就是我的獎賞。」他親吻那個傷口，感覺年輕王子的肉體在自己嘴唇底下顫抖起來。

「真的？」王子懶洋洋地摟著他的肩膀：「你只想看著我平安？這是個鬼都不信的謊言，你知道的。」

「我不能奢求。」他回答，看進王子的眼睛裡。他時常懷疑自己為何對這雙眼睛如此著迷，到了幾乎癡醉的地步，他無法庭只看著他的眼睛，就像今天稍早時那樣。

「所以我才在這裡。」王子說著，在他耳邊笑著：「為了你的誠實和英勇。」

索爾嘆口氣。

「如果守衛願意聽我的話……」他說，但是洛基伸出手擋住了他的嘴。

「你不該說實話的，隕落之神。」他既殘酷卻又惋惜地說，瞥了一眼他身後站崗的陌生男人：「沒有人會相信你。」

「阿斯加德曾經感謝誠實這個美德。」索爾有些陰鬱地表示。

「恐怕他們仍然如此。」洛基歪過腦袋，他的黑色長髮披在他裸露的肩膀上，瞇眼微笑起來：「但是誰會相信你知道一切？誰知道在你成為囚犯之前，你也是個英勇的戰士？恐怕你對他們說你每天晚上在他們面前操我他們都不會信，誰會相信一個應該要不見天日的囚犯曾在這個人人都可以看見的牢房裡奪走王子的貞操？誰會相信當他們以為自己正看著一個懺悔的囚犯的同時，尊貴的王子正在哀求你操得更猛烈一點？」

索爾的喉嚨乾燥得像是要裂開一樣，他早因為這個坐在自己身上的年輕肉體而起了反應，但是當那張白淨的臉蛋用純潔的眼神說著如此下流的言語時，他的下班身便老老實實地跳了起來，蓄勢待發。

「他們如果看見這樣的你，或許會相信。」他啞著嗓子說，覺得自己連說這句話都像要吐出火。

「我想是的。」洛基笑著向前一倒，下半身仍然挺著囚犯堅實的下腹，他拉住他的一隻手，引領他探向他的後庭：「但是他們不會知道的，不是嗎？只有你，只有你知道，連全知之神都看不見我正在做什麼……」

索爾倒抽了一口氣，他手裡握著那個冰涼的物體，覺得下身著火一樣的燒著，王子滿意地笑了，刻意扭動自己的腰，讓那個塞子在體內擾動。

「諸神在上。」索爾並不是第一次看到這個陣仗，但是卻從未見過他這樣的表情，他看起來慾火焚身，而且非常貪婪地想要著什麼：「有任何人見過你這個模樣嗎？小王子。」

「你說呢？」洛基反問他，現在他把身子向後一扳，原本鬆垮垮地繫著的腰帶變掉了下來，裸露出他白希柔軟地身驅和挺立在那裡的陰莖，那苗條漂亮的小東西已經濕了，曝露在空中時看起來格外嬌貴，惹人憐愛：「這是你創造出來的怪物，你得負責馴養他，疼愛他，操他，滿足他……」

「這或許才是我最大的罪孽。」索爾伸出手，握住了他的腰：「我汙染了你的純潔。」

「一個我從未想要保留的東西，我想你不能將這稱之為犯罪。」洛基恢復了那種實事求是的語氣，既是認真又是開玩笑似的不在乎：「還是說你更喜歡我扮演一個處子而不是蕩婦？」

「我不要你扮演任何東西。」索爾啞聲說，手握得更緊了。

「我做任何事都是因為我喜歡。」王子看著他，然後坐起來，溫柔的抱著他的腦袋，看近他的眼睛裡：「噢，但我也會懷念你第一次親吻我時的溫柔……如果我當個乖孩子，你會再那樣吻我麼？」

他說話時的表情好像又回到他十六歲那年第一次看見他的時候一樣稚嫩而且無辜，至少表面上如此，他們都心知肚明洛基從未有一刻是真的純潔的，他的心裡永遠埋藏著秘密、惡作劇與詭辯，他就像隻狐狸，那是他的本能，和他的年歲毫無關係。

但索爾不這樣想。他知道他有那麼一刻是完全潔白的，但是現在那些都已經不重要了。

「洛基。」他有點想笑，可又有點想發怒。這個王子，總是這樣玩弄人心，但他又偏偏不能抗拒。

「『I will behave。』」他的聲音可連兮兮地，但那不是讓索爾為之一顫的理由：「『我不會告訴任何人。』」

就像他第一次要求他吻他時說的話一樣。而他給的回答永遠都會是一樣的。

他吻起來是甜的。這聽起來很荒唐，但是他嚐起來就像夏日祭典裡冰涼的蜜酒，像是第一顆金蘋果和浸著花朵的涼茶，他的嘴唇柔軟得不像是被他吻過無數次的東西，但他嘴裡的舌頭卻靈巧而狡猾地與他攻防，他挑逗著他相對而言更加笨重的動作，這才像他，他心想，等著他自己玩膩了，開始焦急起來時，才該輪到他了。

他沒有等很久，王子不一會就不耐煩地伸手抓住了他的褲檔替他鬆開，他手上沒有什麼事情好做，於是繼續把捏著那個塞子輕輕搖晃，然後聽著他在接吻的空隙裡發出一聲聲壓抑的呻吟。

當他們終於分開時，小王子的腿已經打開了，他濕漉漉的花莖在空氣中晃動，身後早些時間裡放進去的黏膩油膏也因為他的動作而流了一些在地板上，他瞪著索爾，後者從容不迫地看著他拉了一下他的睡袍，擦了擦嘴角的唾液。

「操我。」這是他被他抓起來摔到床上之前帶著訕笑說的最後一句話：「我餓了。」

索爾一向是個聽話的囚犯，所以他照做了。

 

 

他第一次見到這個王子時，是很久很久以前的事情了，他總是希望自己不要想起來，而是提醒自己去想他們第一次親吻的事情。

那時候他雖然假裝自己一點都不緊張，但他的手還是把他衣擺的邊緣都握皺了。對索爾來說，那時候的他是潔白的，他其實也一直都是潔白的，他原本希望他可以永遠這樣下去，但是他還是遇見了索爾。

所有他碰過的東西都會毀滅，都會墮落，都會流血或著流淚。這是他的詛咒，他心想，可是這個王子不害怕他，他說他不在乎，儘管他根本不覺得他知道自己做過什麼，他是個怎樣的人，他這種人不配看著一個王子，不配與他談話，如果他們知道王子每天熄了燈之後都到地牢裡做了些什麼，他們會毀了他。

但洛基聽了只是笑，他說，噢，索爾誰會相信這種事情？你就算對著守衛大喊你每天晚上都操我的屁股，他們也只會奏你一頓而已，誰會相信你的話？稿不好連你自己都不相信。

的確，誰會相信呢？連他自己都覺得離奇，他低下視線，此刻王子就趴在床上，面對著站崗的守衛，披著他的絲綢睡袍抬高那個圓潤漂亮的小屁股，被囚犯一次又一次的刺穿，發出愉悅地哭喊，他們交合的水聲和陰囊撞在他肉體上的聲音那麼響亮，床板搖晃得如此岌岌可危，可是誰也沒有聽見什麼。

洛基緊緊攀著床柱，搖晃著雪白的臀部哀求被更殘酷地侵犯，他張大那張粉嫩的嘴呼吸，他發出的聲音那麼急促，他甚至沒辦法閉上嘴，阻止唾液忘情地和淚水一起滑落：他下面的那張嘴也忙活著，正努力吞吐囚犯粗大飢渴的陽具，貪婪地收縮著肌肉，刺激那頭猛獸的感官，讓他更加狂野的撞擊著他深處某個令他全身發軟，愉悅不已的肉壁。

 

「噢，噢，索爾，」他哭叫著，他的聲音如此甜美，被快感徹底擄獲一般如癡如醉，他身出一隻手抓著自己柔嫩的臀辦讓他們大大地分開，露出中間正熾熱的淫穢演出，那畫面令囚犯發出低吼：那像是沒有人觸碰過，花瓣一樣柔軟潔白到不可思議的私處，襯著顏色稍深，透著肉紅的小嘴，正可憐兮兮全身溼溽紅腫地含著他深色的粗硬肉棒，彷彿是一樁暴行裡最無辜地受害者，哭叫著請求他的憐憫，可這身子的主人可不是什麼無辜純潔的天使，他此刻正在用顫抖的聲音命令他加快速度和力道，最好殘忍到會令他昏厥和死去，好像他無事於自己身體的珍貴和純潔，恨不得被狠狠地糟蹋和侵犯，整個阿斯加德仰望的晨星此刻也不過是他身下的蕩婦，一個他一手調教出來的小婊子。

 

是的，當整個國度都為了王子的一個微笑而傾倒時，他能讓那張玫瑰花瓣似的嘴唇包著他的陰莖吸吮，當他們為了王子的風趣言談而心醉時，他讓他喊著自己的名字哭求憐憫；多年前就是在這間牢房裡他奪走了王子那讓人夢寐以求的貞操，他在這狹窄陳舊的床鋪上讓他認識了極致的快感和喜悅，日復一日地取悅他越來越嫻熟於此的肉體。

 

他操他，把他翻過來操，壓著操，仰著操，任何他想得到的姿勢他們都幹過，他再成為囚犯之前就是出了名的性慾旺盛，他畢竟是個不朽者，所以偶爾他一夜可以操他好幾次，操到他滿足得像是酒足飯飽的饕客，躺在床上筋骨癱軟，半天說不出一句話來。

「要去了，不行了，」他聽見他扯著嗓子浪叫的聲音開始變得極促而緊繃，他渾身從骨子裡顫抖起來，腸壁開始劇烈收縮，像是要把他飽脹著的精液榨出來一樣用幾乎不可解的柔軟刺激著他：「噢，噢，噢……」

 

他在他射在床單上不久後也在他忘情舔咬他肉棒的腸壁裡灌滿了精液，他被他壓著肩膀輕輕顫抖了好一陣，像是被野獸咬住脖子的雌鹿一樣楚楚可憐，他滿身是汗地等待索爾把他的陰莖拉出他被折磨過的屁眼，被一起帶出來的精液順著他的大腿滑下來，他回過神來伸出手只舀住了那白色的濃稠液體，看著他的眼睛把手指放進嘴裡，嘖嘖地舔了起來。

他貪婪地吮著他的手指，盯著他的眼神疲憊卻又滿足，他癱軟在那裡的一副被好好操過了的樣子，他也的確是。

「我飽了，」當他把他手上最後的一點濁白舔乾淨之後他這樣宣稱，聲音裡帶著一如以往的慵懶和邪惡，他躺下去，對剛才好好疼愛他的男人撒嬌道：「好飽。」

「你總是很快又餓了。」索爾回答，在他身邊躺下。床實在不夠大，他得側躺著才能把他摟進懷中，他貼著他雪白的肉體，看著他舒舒服服地為自己調整喜歡地位置，像極了嬌生慣養的寵物。

「你不也是。」他咯咯笑起來，瞇著眼睛說：「大傢伙等等又會抬頭挺胸的闖進來，把我操得哎哎叫，那時後我就會餓了……噢！你做什麼？」

一隻粗糙溫暖的手指探進了他還淌著精液的后穴，開始擾動起來，那讓他不安地扭動起來。

「檢查，」囚犯在他耳邊低聲說：「我怕我剛剛傷悼你了。」

「沒有那回是，快拿出來……」他抱怨：「噢，噢噢。不，等等，啊，你，快停手，我不……」

他渾身緊繃起來，顫抖著，臀部卻開時輕輕搖晃，床立刻發出了規律地晃動聲，索爾咬了咬他的耳垂，感覺他貼著自己的肉體開始重新變得升溫。他知道他還沒有休息夠，他軟塌塌的陰莖還垂頭喪氣得掛在他身下，可這從不影響他從後穴得到一些額外的甜頭，他喜歡被摸，他們都知道這點，所以索爾一點都沒把他的威嚇放到心上。

「你喜歡我摸你這裡，更深處還有一個會讓你把屁股撅到半空中的地方，你喜歡我往死裡操你，操在那個小點上，」索爾在他耳邊低語，手臂箝著他的脖子和前胸，聽著他的呻吟變得愉悅：「但這裡，你喜歡我這樣。」

他用力摸過了那個靠近入口處的地方，力道剛好足夠他整個人彈起來，呻吟著扭動著腰肢。

「噢，是，是，別停，就是那……」他抓住他的手，抓住他的腰，被對著他摸索著可以扶助的地方：「噢，索爾，求你，對，就是那裡，別，噢噢，別停……」

「你真能吃，」他放進了另兩根只頭，感覺自己的手指在他暖呼呼地身體裡毫無障礙地逗弄：「又濕，又緊，又貪嘴。」

「嗯，嗯嗯，」他忘情的低喊著：「別停，別停」

「在你沒有來的日子裡，也有人這樣疼愛你嗎？」他問，聲音啞得連自己都認不出來：「像這樣操你，愛你？」

「沒有，沒有。」王子閉上眼睛，眼角因為快感而濕潤：「噢，我是你的，只是你的，噢啊，啊，啊啊！」

「全世界都想要你，小王子。他們想要親吻你，想要擁有你，或被你擁有，他們想要探索你的一切……」他不知道自己在說什麼，可是他還是說了，他看不見小王子的臉，但是他知道他臉上肯定是享受的表情。

「索爾，索爾，」洛基哭叫著，常常的身軀扭曲又伸展，不知所措的喊叫：「噢，我的愛人，只有你，只有你……」

 

他在高潮時表情是如此脆弱而破碎，每一次當他幾乎要攀到頂點時，他都會露出這樣的表情，無聲喊叫著他的名字，直到他全身緊繃地被高潮淹沒，征服，然後倒塌為止。

可是索爾總是在他這樣喊他時感到一陣熱辣辣的痛楚，刮在他的心上和臉上。他的身體總是很快冷卻，他撐著自己看著他美麗的王子在身下喘息並且恢復意識，噢，他多像一朵盛開的花，他心想，看著他抓著床單的邊緣的手和弓起的脊椎，他像剛被澆灌的植物一樣吸收著每一滴快感，皮膚從白色裡透出粉紅來。

可他沒有親吻他，他已經醒了，他看著他看著他的表情彷彿有所期待，但是他已經坐起身，空虛地看向地板，好像這才明白自己幹了什麼，彷彿像個酒醒的人一樣痛恨起幾個小時前的自己，儘管他知道他永遠不會生出抗拒這種誘惑的勇氣。

偶爾王子會命令他吻他，他會照做，可是多數時候他寧可不要那個他們彷彿相愛的假象，他知道這個王子的舌頭如此甜蜜，但他說的話往往不是真相，所以他選擇不去相信。

 

王子從來不留下。

他離去前總是會用一點魔法把狂歡的狼藉給清理乾淨，也許有一天守衛會終於對於他的床單和衣服永遠乾淨而感到疑惑，但那不會是今天。不論王子多麼疲憊，多麼瀕臨崩塌和傾倒，他總是會留下最後的一點力氣離開。他看著他站也站不穩的身子努力地挺直腰桿把睡袍穿好時，總會覺得空虛而心疼，可他什麼不能說，什麼也不能做。

 

「明天我不會過來。」他說，然後停了一下，好像想等索爾說什麼。索爾並沒有期待這個，所以他什麼也沒說。

王子也沒有再說什麼，等到索爾在次眨眼時，他就又消失不見了，就像每一次他們告別時那樣，他永遠都說不出什麼來送他。

他在床上躺下，希望自己可以睡下，至少不要做個惡夢，但是他一直徵著眼睛等到守衛來送早飯時，都還聞得到他身上的香氣。

 

 

 

 

然後他在守衛關上門時突然想起，那是他母親花園裡種植的茉莉。

 

 

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 說真的每次我寫肉文都有一種深深的政治不正確感。  
> 不過，What the hell，我就是想看洛基被操，I do what I want，咬我啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我想寫了很久的故事，發生在一個兩人立場完全相反的平行世界中，喔，這一定會非常有趣，我對自己這樣說。  
> 然而，寫到現在的感覺是，我他媽幹嘛拿石頭砸自己的腳啊。
> 
> 說到發文，我認真考慮以後發文都在AO3，不然也可能發在台灣的POPO原創市集，我從《The Gentleman Cambrioleur》之後就寫了很多篇肉文，一直在想要把他們放到哪去，考慮到對岸掃黃的問題，本子可能也過不去，總是得想辦法。  
> 不過現階段還都是在AO3吧，這是我挺喜歡的平台，希望中文讀者越來越多就是了。


End file.
